Brennan's Journal
by baileybeagle
Summary: Brennan writes about what she told Booth in her journal.
1. Feelings

**BONES:**

**BRENNAN'S JORNAL...**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Bones writes in a journal about what happen when she finally told Booth how she really felt.**

**CHAPTER 1: FEELINGS...**

_I do not know where to begin. I opened up to Booth and he hurt me._

_I do not believe in fate, but the day I met him everything in my _l_ife changed. _

_No one can make me smile like he can. You made me feel things I was afraid to feel. _

_He told me he loved me and I was afraid to tell him that I felt the same way. Then today I finally realized it and told him._

_It was too late he is now with Hannah._

_I am crying as I write this, because I know I have lost my chance with him and he has moved on. I am not sure how I will be able to move on without him. _

_I will survive though, I will move on. It will be hard to find someone as special to me as him._

Closing the journal Brennan looked at the time. Four A.M. Brennan decided it was time to get up and after getting out of bed went to turn on the shower to get ready for work.

She stood in the shower a long time and let the hot water pour over her.

After a few minutes she got out and got dressed.

It took her a little bit to gather her stuff for work and she headed out the door.

All the while thinking about what she had finally told Booth.


	2. Work

**BONES:**

**BRENNAN'S JORNAL...**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Bones writes in a journal about what happen when she finally told Booth how she really felt.**

**CHAPTER 2: WORK...**

Brennan was sitting at her desk, when there was a knock at the door. Looking up she saw that it was, Angela.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Angela said siting down in the chair across from Brennan. "I told him...I told him and he said he is with Hannah now. He's moved on." Brennan said in a voice that said she was compartmentalizing.

"Oh, Bren...I...I don't know what to say." Angela said at loss for words. "I took a chance and told him. Look what happened." Brennan said. "The good thing is you took a chance." Angela told her.

"_He has moved on." _Brennan stressed the words of Booth moving on. "I know, sweetie. But you learned its okay to take a risk and now he knows how you feel." Angela replied.

"He may know, but he doesn't care. What's going on with you?" Brennan asked changing the subject. "Bren, he dose care, did he say..." Angela began. "He said...that he loves her." Brennan cutting off what Angela was going to ask.

Hearing someone clear their throat Brennan and Angela looked up.

It was Cam.

"I hope what you're talking about is work related." She said. "Brennan told Booth she is in love with him." Angela told Cam.

"Really…" Cam asked. "Yes…but he is with Hannah now and I would like to get back to work." Brennan said turning back to the files on her desk.


	3. Thoughts

**BONES:**

**BRENNAN'S JORNAL...**

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Bones writes in a journal about what happen when she finally told Booth how she really felt.**

**CHAPTER 3: THOUGHTS...**

**CAM AND ANGELA**

"So Brennan told Booth how she felt and he turned her down..." Angela began. "I got that, but I thought he loved her." Cam said as they walked into Cam's office. "He did...dose, but when she turned him down a..." Angela started to say. "Whoa, back up. Dr. Brennan turned Booth down?" "Cam asked. "Yes, he told her a few months ago. She turned him down, because she was afraid of getting hurt or hurting him. Then last night she realized she had to tell him. When she did he said he is with Hannah now." Angela replied.

Someone cleared their throat at the door. Cam and Angela spun around to see Booth standing in the doorway.

"Booth, what a surprise..." Cam begins. "I have some work to go do." Angela said and walked out of the office. "Talking about me?" Booth asks and he looks a little mad. "Angela was just telling me how you turned Dr. Brennan down. I thought you loved her." I say a little confused. "I did...do, but I'm with Hannah now. I moved on." Booth replied. "I told you before. Tell Dr. Brennan you love her and if you take it back, she will build the wall higher around her heart." Cam told him. "I know. I would like it if you did not discuss Bones and me here at the lab or with anyone." Booth said. "Was there something you needed?" Cam asked. "No, that was all." Booth said, walking out of Cam's office. "It may not be too late for the two of you." Cam mumbled to Booth's retreating form.

**DR. BRENNAN'S OFFICE**

Hearing a knock at the door, Brennan looked up. Seeing that it was Booth she went back to work on the e-mail she was writing.

"Bones..." Booth began. "Don't call me, Bones." Brennan told him. "We have to talk." Booth said walking into her office and closing the door. "There's nothing to talk about." Brennan told him. "Bones, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that...I..." Booth stopped. "What?" Brennan asked looking up from the e-mail she was typing. "I just need you to understand that you can't turn me down and expect for me to wait for you to change your mind. I love Hannah now." Booth told her. "When you told me you loved me I was scared. I didn't know how to feel or how to say it." Brennan told him. "I know. I had a hard time coming up with the courage to tell you how I felt. It took me years to finally tell you." Boot told her. "Well you're with Hannah now, so I'm going to just move on." Brennan said looking away so he wouldn't see the tears. "Bones..." Booth began. "I think you should go." Brennan told him. "Bones, I KN..." Booth started. "No, Booth you don't. I think you should go." Brennan repeated. "Bones, we can still work together as partners." Booth said opening the door and leaving.

"I don't know that I can do this anymore." Brennan said softly as she watched Booth leave.

**BOOTH...**

Hearing what Brennan had said as he left, made Booth wonder if how much longer they would be working together as partners.

'I love you, Bones. But you hurt me and now I've moved on.' Booth thought as he left the Jeffersonian.

**THE END**


End file.
